


Give Me Something

by seaunicorn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Superladies Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaunicorn/pseuds/seaunicorn
Summary: Alex stands Maggie up for their first date, and she's not answering her phone.  Considering their line of work, Maggie is worried.Written for the Superladies Challenge; prompt - Other Earth





	

Alex Danvers is full of surprises.

Maggie doesn’t expect her to be, well, _gay._  That’s the first surprise.  She had been content harmlessly flirting with a seemingly straight girl, but as soon as Alex tells her she’s… not, Maggie is thrown for a loop.

It’s a surprise when Alex _kisses_ her.  She had expected Alex to need weeks, at least, of contemplation and experimentation before being brave enough to make the first move on someone, but nope.  Maggie is completely swept off her feet because Alex just keeps surprising her.

It’s the most unexpected surprise when Alex stands her up for their first date.

At first, Maggie thinks she might be running late.  It’s only ten past seven, and the waiter hasn’t even asked to take her order yet.  She sends Alex a quick text asking how long she’ll be.

But soon enough it’s eight o’clock and still no word from Alex.  It can’t be a case because if it were, Alex would have _told her_ , or at the very least she would have gotten a call from NCPD.  Maggie has sent her multiple texts, all of which have gone unanswered.  Maggie would think she were a no-show if not for their line of work.

She decides to call Alex, and after the line ringing a few times, it goes to voicemail.

“Hey, Alex,” Maggie starts.  “I’m here, at the restaurant, and you’re not.  I’m starting to get worried.”  She pauses and takes a breath.  “Please call me.”

She tries Kara next, because she figures if anyone knows where Alex is it would be Kara.  Unfortunately, Kara’s line doesn’t even ring and it goes straight to voicemail.  Maggie frowns.  That’s odd.

The waiter returns, once again, to ask Maggie if she’s ready to order but Maggie waves him off.  “Sorry,” she mutters.  “I have to go.”  She throws a couple of bills on the table for his trouble and leaves the restaurant in a hurry.

Maggie hikes up her dress as she hops on her bike, and maybe she shouldn’t have worn a dress, or _maybe_ she shouldn’t have taken her bike, but she throws on her leather jacket and puts the helmet on over her head regardless.  The engine revs to life and she kicks off, heading down the familiar route toward Alex’s apartment.

It’s empty, no surprise, so Maggie hops back on her bike and heads to Kara’s place.

This is where things get interesting, because Kara’s door is slightly ajar.  Maggie’s hand goes instinctively to her hip before she remembers that she was going on a date so she doesn’t have her sidearm on her.  Maggie takes a deep breath, rolls up her sleeves, and softly pushes the door open.

There doesn’t seem to be anything amiss.  Kara’s bag and coat are on the counter, but other than that, there’s nothing out of place.  No unfinished food, nothing left out, no sign of a struggle, _nothing_.

“Kara?” Maggie calls.  “Alex?”

 _Nothing_.

She explores the rest of the apartment to find it empty.  Not a trace of where either of the elusive Danvers sisters could be.

Maggie realizes there’s one more place she can try.  She gets back on her bike and heads to the DEO headquarters.

They stop her at security, obviously.  The only times Maggie has been there before, she was accompanied by Alex to get past security.

“I’m looking for Alex Danvers,” Maggie says.

“I’m sorry ma’am,” one security guard says.  “You’re not supposed to be here.  I can’t let you through without proper credentials or accompaniment by an employee.”

“Then go get Alex Danvers for me,” Maggie’s patience is growing thin.  “She works here!  I’ve been here with her before!”

“I can’t do that.”

“Why the hell not?!”

“Ma’am, please lower your voice—“

“Either you go get Alex Danvers for me or I go outside and start shouting about exactly what you guys do here,” Maggie challenges with a glare.  “Yeah, I know about the DEO.  I know exactly what you do, and if Alex isn’t out here in two minutes I swear to god—“

“Detective Sawyer?”

Maggie spins around at her name to find one of Kara’s friends, Winn.  She barely remembers him from their brief meeting at the bar that one night, but thankfully he remembers her.

“Winn!” Maggie says.  “Do you know where Alex is?”

Winn’s eyes go wide.  “So you—you haven’t heard anything?”

Maggie frowns.  “What happened?  Is she hurt?”

“No, no she’s fine!” Winn quickly backtracks.  “She’s—well, maybe you should just come with me.”  Winn flashes his badge at security.  “She’s with me, guys,” he says.

If Maggie were a more mature person, she would resist the urge to make a face at the security guards as she walks past.  Unfortunately, she’s not.  The guards glare at her.

“So… Alex?” Maggie asks.

Winn leads her down the hall to the central room of the DEO.  “She’s been a little, um, focused.”

“On?”

Winn contemplates for a moment, then sighs.  “I really shouldn’t say.  You should just go see her.  Maybe she’ll talk to you.”

“What do you mean?”

“Her lab is the third door on the left.”

“Winn—“

“Just go see her,” Winn says, voice desperate.  “Please.”

Maggie eyes him curiously, but continues down the corridor nonetheless.  She passes a room full of guns and a closed door before she reaches the third door on her left.  She takes a deep breath, not sure of what to expect, and pushes it open.

Alex is there, all right.  She has on a white lab coat and darts back and forth across her lab, muttering under her breath, occasionally jotting something down on a notepad.

“The force behind that _could_ be enough to rip a hole in the fabric of space, giving us access to the multiverse, but then comes the question of _how do we control it_?”  Alex pauses for a moment, scratches her head, then gasps when a lightbulb goes off and jots something down.  “If I could figure out a way to trace Kara’s biological signature, then we could follow that to whichever Earth she’s on…”

Alex looks frazzled.  There’s at least three empty coffee cups that Maggie can see scattered across the lab.  A half-eaten box of takeout sits precariously on the edge of the table.  Maggie takes a step inside the lab and almost slips on something.  She looks down to find half of a broken pencil under her shoe.  Alex’s sleeves are rolled up past her elbows, and her hair looks like it hasn’t been brushed in days.

“Danvers?” Maggie says quietly.  Alex continues muttering under her breath, completely unaware of Maggie’s presence.  Maggie takes a few steps closer and tentatively reaches out a hand.  She clears her throat.  “Danvers?” she says, a little louder.  Alex stops talking to herself, and tenses up.  When Maggie’s hand comes in contact with Alex’s shoulder, Alex jerks away.

“I need—I need a mechanical engineer,” she mutters.  “I’ve been asking for someone.  There’s only so much I can do as a bio engineer, and I need—“

“Alex!” Maggie cuts her off, and Alex freezes.  “What are you doing?”

Alex finally looks at her.  Her eyes are bloodshot, and the bags underneath make it look like she hasn’t slept in days.  “Maggie,” she breathes.  “I—“  She looks down and sees Maggie’s attire and gasps.  “Our date.”

“Hey,” Maggie starts, stepping in closer.  “That’s not important right now.  Tell me what’s going on.”

Alex opens her mouth, but no words come out.  Instead, she reaches into the pocket of her lab coat, pulls out a crumpled-up piece of paper, and hands it to Maggie.  Maggie takes it and unrolls it, smoothing it out in her hands.  On it is a hand scrawled note in neat, bubbly writing.

 _Alex,_  
Gone to another universe to help Barry with alien problem. Be back soon!  
Love,  
Kara

Maggie reads the note over a couple times before she glances back up at Alex, face scrunched up in confusion.

“I found that on Kara’s fridge two days ago.”

Maggie blinks.  “Does your sister regularly travel to… other universes?”

Alex shakes her head quickly.  “No—but she has a friend.  He came here once.  I never met him.”

“And how is she going to be able to help him with an alien problem?” Maggie asks, but she thinks she already knows the answer.

Alex sighs, and when her eyes meet Maggie’s, her suspicions are confirmed.  She still wants to hear the words, though.  “She’s Supergirl,” Alex sighs with a shake of her head.

Maggie smiles softly.  “I kind of figured.”  Alex leans back against the wall and slowly slides down to the floor, pulling her knees up to her chest.  Maggie crouches down next to her.  “Hey, it’s okay.  I’m not going to tell anyone.”

“But she’s still gone,” Alex says.  Her voice shakes with the threat of sobs trying to break through.  “She didn’t even tell me before she left.  All she did was write a… stupid note!”  Alex angrily crushes the note again in her fist and chucks it across the room.  “She could _die_ over there and I’ll never know.”

Maggie sits cross-legged next to Alex.  “So that’s what this is?” she asks.  “You’re trying to figure out a way to reach her?”  Alex rubs her temple, her eyes shut, and eyebrows nervously scrunched up.  Slowly, she nods.  “Alex, I know you want to help her, find her, but this isn’t healthy.  When was the last time you slept?”

Alex shrugs.  She opens her mouth to speak, but closes it again after a moment.  Maggie watches her intently, waiting for her to say something.  When Alex finally speaks up, it’s barely a whisper.  “I’m sorry I missed our date,” she mutters.

Maggie shakes her head and scoots closer.  “Hey, it’s fine.  Your sister is missing.  That’s a big deal.  I just wish you told me.”

Alex shakes her head and buries her face in her hands.  “I’m sorry.”

It breaks Maggie’s heart to see Alex cry.  It’s not her fault this time, but it still breaks her heart.  “Hey,” she says, and throws an arm over Alex’s shoulder, pulling her close.  Alex’s head falls against Maggie’s chest as she cries.  “I want to be here for you.  Will you let me?”  Alex nods into Maggie’s chest and holds her tight.

Maggie lets her cry.  Alex has been so focused on fixing things and coming up with a solution that she hadn’t let herself _feel_ , so Alex is in need of a good cry.  Maggie just holds her, there on the floor of the lab.  She runs her fingers through Alex’s hair, untangling the knots, curling the chestnut locks between her fingers.  She rubs her hand up and down Alex’s arm, traces patterns into the fabric of her lab coat.

Eventually, Alex sits upright and wipes her tears.  Maggie offers her a smile and squeezes her hand tight.  “Let’s get you home,” she says.  Alex nods weakly, and lets Maggie help her up off the floor.

They make their way out of the DEO.  J’onn stealthily slips the keys to a company van into Maggie’s hand.  “Thank you,” he says.  The _take care of her_ goes unspoken.  Maggie gives him a firm nod and leads Alex out to the parking structure, and helps her into the passenger seat of one of the black SUVs.

Alex doesn’t say much.  She gives brief directions to her apartment, that mostly consist of, “Left here,” and pointing.  Maggie finds the place easily, parks the large car with a bit of difficulty, and soon enough, they walk through Alex’s front door.

Maggie closes the door softly behind them and sets her purse on the counter.

“I’m gonna take a shower,” Alex mumbles.  “Can—can you stay?” she asks timidly.

“Of course,” Maggie says.  “I’ll order us some food.”

Alex nods, and gives Maggie a smile that doesn’t quite reach her eyes.  Maggie kicks off her shoes and shuffles through the takeout menus in the kitchen.  She eventually decides on pizza, calls in the order, then busies herself in the kitchen looking through the cupboards for a warm drink she can make.  She’s hoping to find some tea, but this is Alex Danvers we’re talking about, so she settles for a few packets of hot cocoa powder.

She fixes up a couple mugs of hot chocolate just as she hears the water in the shower turn off.  Alex patters out of the bathroom a minute later, hair still damp, wearing sweats and a t-shirt.  She has a bundle in her arms that she offers to Maggie.  “You can put this on, if you want,” she says.  “Might be more comfortable.”

“Thanks,” Maggie says.  She grabs the clothes.  “I made some hot chocolate, and pizza is on the way.”

Alex nods, and takes the steaming mug that Maggie offers her.  Maggie brushes her thumb against Alex’s knuckles as she hands it off.

Maggie changes quickly.  She doesn’t want to leave Alex alone, so she slips out of her dress and puts on the clothes that Alex gave her.  When she returns, Alex is sitting on the couch, a pillow clutched to her chest.

“Hey,” Maggie says, and sits down next to her.  “You okay?”

“I…” Alex starts, then trails off.  “I’m better.”  She tilts her head towards Maggie.  “Thank you,” she adds.  “I know I’m a mess right now.  I just—I don’t know what came over me.  I was going crazy.”

Maggie puts an arm around Alex and pulls her in closer.  “You’re not crazy, it’s your _sister_.  I’m sure anyone else would react the same way.”

Alex shakes her head.  “I just hate that there’s nothing I can do.  I hate feeling so helpless.”

“I know,” Maggie sighs.  She gives Alex a kiss on the forehead.  “All we can do right now is wait.  But you’re not alone, Alex.  You have me.”

“I know I do,” Alex whispers.  She rests her forehead against Maggie’s, and Maggie can’t help but lean forward a little to capture her lips in a soft kiss.

Maggie doesn’t care about a lot of people, but she cares about Alex Danvers more than life itself.  She would do anything to bring back the bright light in her eyes that’s been missing as long as Kara.  When Maggie pulls back, Alex’s smile is small, but it’s sincere and it’s _real_ , and Maggie thinks that’s a start.


End file.
